


Kylo Needs Jesus

by kawaiinokyojin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Concerned Parents Han and Leia, Emo Kylo Ren, Gays Everywhere, Homophobia, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Pray the gay away camp, Referenced Childhood Abuse, They're Not in Space by the Way, biblecamp!AU, in case you didn't know, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiinokyojin/pseuds/kawaiinokyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Solo, or "Ben" as he's known by his family, is too gay for this earth -- or at least, too gay for his parents. Knowing this, they send him to a classic "Pray the Gay Away" camp, but the effects of Saint Mary's Camp for Troubled Baptist Youth have a different effect on him than anyone could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Needs Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I've tried to research to the best of my ability, I 1) haven't been to any camp like this and 2) am not Christian by any stretch of the imagination. Please keep this in mind when you read. Also, while I'm trying to keep these characters as true to the canonical lore as possible, they may be slightly OOC sometimes for plot's sake. Enjoy!

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."   
Maybe Kylo was really less nervous than he ought to be. Or maybe he was just numb. Either way, he had to keep back a grimace as his mother and father turned to him from their places at the kitchen table.   
"What is it, honey?" Leia asked, blissfully unaware of the impending storm.   
Kylo sat down; it would only be more awkward if he was still standing. He skipped the pleasantries and went straight to the facts.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm gay."   
Only now, after the words had tumbled out of his mouth, did the pit start to form in Kylo's stomach. But it was too little, too late. Leia dropped her cup on the table, splashing her tea on the table and nearly cracking the mug in two. A tense sigh escaped his father's mouth.   
"Now, son, you know I'm not a homophobe --"   
Oh god, here she goes.  
"But why _on Earth_ do you think you're gay?"  
"It's just who I am, Mom." He probably had many snarky answers to that question, but the growing fear of the unknown kept him from saying any of them.  
"You realize that you can't be a baptist and a homosexual at the same time, Ben." His father was speaking this time, using that name that he hated.  
"Y-yes."   
"You realize that this is a baptist family."  
"Yes..." Regret kept him from saying anything else. His mother looked like she was about to backhand him.  
Kylo was sure he had other things to say, but his own nerves knocked them out of his head. In their place, tense silence hung, apart from their soft breathing.  
"Ben, go to your room," his mother finally said, pursing her lips. "Your father and I need to decide what to do about this... development."  
So that's how it would be. His parents would decide what to do about their poor, faithless son without his input. Okay.   
Glad to be out of the line of fire for now, he bolted up to his room, closing the door and slamming his face into a pillow, groaning. Later, he heard arguing downstairs, but he didn't move, feeling his own tears dampen the pillow beneath him. So this was how it would be. Because of blind hope, he had dug himself into a hole inescapable by any means he could muster up, and now -- whatever they may be -- he would have to face the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter was really short; I was working through massive writer's block. Hopefully it'll get better in subsequent chapters. Comment and kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
